Technical Field
This present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for classifying a signal, and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for classifying a signal waveform under test, e.g., for appropriate numerical measurement by a test and measurement instrument.
Description of the Related Art
This present disclosure relates generally to the automatic selection and measurement of the most appropriate numeric parameters of a signal waveform when using a test and measurement instrument, such as an oscilloscope.
An oscilloscope displays the waveform of a signal, but users typically require numerical measurements of the signal, for example the frequency, peak to peak voltage, Root Mean Square (R.M.S.) voltage or other numeric parameter(s) to be measured in conjunction with the display of the signal waveform.
For conventional oscilloscopes, the selection of the most appropriate numerical parameter(s) or measurement(s) requires user identification of the signal waveform, and then manual selection to activate the appropriate numeric parameter(s)/measurement(s).
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an automated method and apparatus to select appropriate numerical parameters and measurements in a test and measurement instrument.
This reduces the thought process involved and amount of manual operation of the test instrument required by the user, making it faster and simpler in use, even by less experienced personnel.
It is an object of certain embodiments of the present disclosure to overcome at least some disadvantages associated with the prior art.